Insomnie
by Piabehe
Summary: Levi Ackerman attendait impatiemment que ses paupières s'alourdissent et que le sommeil le gagne. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour se détendre : les réponses qui lui passaient en tête allaient d'un verre de lait chaud à une bonne partie de jambes en l'air...


Attention, risque élevé de spoilers. Assurez-vous d'avoir bien lu jusqu'au chapitre 107 de l'Attaque des Titans.

Je croise les doigts pour que la ponctuation ne merde pas comme c'est déjà arrivé si souvent. Screugneugneu.

* * *

Eren était devenu extrêmement dangereux.

Non seulement avait-il gagné en expérience de combats et envoyait valser la plupart de ses adversaires lors des entraînements, mais une haine dévorante avait grandi en lui, grignotant çà et là des petits bouts de sourires optimistes qu'il avait l'habitude de glisser. Eren avait commencé à désobéir aux ordres de ses supérieurs, glissant doucement vers les tréfonds les plus ardents de ses idées vengeresses.

Ce qui avait un jour été l'espoir de l'Humanité montrait les premiers signes de devenir un démon sanguinaire si quiconque lui barrait sa route.

Un mal de tête pris Levi à cette pensée. Il s'y connaissait en insubordination, et pouvait même l'excuser un peu dans certain cas, mais lui, au contraire d'Eren, ne portait pas tous les espoirs d'une victoire contre l'Empire de Marley.

Il savait qu'il aurait une flopée de merde à gérer à causes des actions téméraires de son cadet.

Levi se laissa tomber sur le lit grinçant qu'il avait poussé sous la fenêtre de ses appartements avec un soupir. Le mouvement souleva quelques particules de poussières et le Capitaine grimaça en étendant la main pour pousser la vitre et faire entrer la brise de fin d'après-midi.

Le bruit des activités buzzait particulièrement — c'était compréhensible, ils avaient récupéré Eren avec succès — et emplissait l'air d'un murmure soulagé et enjoué. Il y aurait des représailles, c'était certain, mais pour l'instant, la foule s'engouait et relâchait la tension des derniers jours.

Levi n'était pas d'humeur à ça. Il ne sentait que l'amertume collée contre son palais à l'idée qu'Eren était hors de contrôle. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il allait faire — et encore fallait-il qu'il existe !

Il passa ses deux mains sur son visage tiré de fatigue — il n'avait fait que grappiller quelques heures de sommeil sur ces derniers jours — et bien que l'adrénaline le tienne éveillé et efficace dans le feu de l'action, il se sentait flotter dans un océan de langueur. Il savait que s'il ne se levait pas dans l'immédiat pour un minimum d'ablutions, il allait s'endormir dans sa tenue de combat et cette pensée tassait une pile de rides mécontentes au creux de ses sourcils.

Avec lourdeur, il se leva et disparu dans la salle de bain qui était attaché à sa chambre à coucher.

* * *

Levi Ackerman attendait impatiemment que ses paupières s'alourdissent et que le sommeil le gagne. Il essayait de dormir depuis presque deux heures, parfaitement immobile, les bras croisés sur son torse nu et la tête obstinément enfoncée dans son oreiller. Les bruits qui transpiraient de sa fenêtre close l'irritaient, l'air lui semblait trop sec et une frustration grandissante l'éloignait de Morphée à chaque minute qui passait. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors qu'il ne demandait que ça, et le manque de contrôle qu'il avait sur son propre corps le faisait grimacer.

Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour se détendre : les réponses qui lui passaient en tête allaient d'un verre de lait chaud à une bonne partie de jambes en l'air...

D'un mouvement brusque, il se redressa comme saisit par une illumination et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il souffla bruyamment à l'une des idées les plus absurdes qu'il avait eu depuis des mois et se prit la tête entre les mains pour frictionner ses tempes.

Il se leva, ne se laissant pas l'occasion de tergiverser et ouvrit ses placards impeccablement organisés. Il y trouva un petit pot d'onguent, pas très épais et qui tenait facilement dans la paume de sa main. Levi le poussa au fond d'une poche arrière de son pantalon de toile sans hésiter, affirmant ainsi sa résolution.

Il allait baiser Eren Jaeger jusqu'à ce qu'il ait du mal à s'assoir.

Levi passa une chemise qu'il ne prit pas la peine de boutonner jusqu'en haut et sortit dans le couloir. Il ne croisa personne de très notable, juste quelques recrues qui le saluèrent, mais qu'il ignora ouvertement, sans leur jeter ne serai-ce qu'un regard. Il n'était pas d'humeur à assouvir la curiosité de bleus qui le dévoraient d'un regard admiratif. Il n'était d'humeur à pas grand chose d'ailleurs... Si ce n'était avoir Eren accroupi entre ses jambes.

La pensée le fit frissonner et s'accompagna d'une chaleur électrique dans son bas-ventre ; son pas se fit plus pressé.

Il arriva face à la porte du sous-sol — lourde et en bois sombre — et la poussa prestement. Levi dû descendre deux volées d'escalier pour arriver au niveau où résidait actuellement son subalterne et fut surpris d'y trouver un soldat qui veillait, l'expression creusée d'ennui. Il était à la droite des barreaux supposés protégés le monde de l'Espoir de l'Humanité, affalé sur une chaise qui semblait assez peu confortable.

En s'approchant, Levi le vit lever la tête et s'empresser de le saluer en le reconnaissant. Le caporal n'essaya même pas de chercher à se rappeler son nom et lui déclara simplement :

« Je prends le relais à partir de maintenant. »

L'autre fut bien trop heureux d'être débarrassé de sa tâche et partit sans demander son reste.

Levi déplaça la chaise de façon à faire face à la cellule et s'y installa sans rien dire, les vibrations qui picotaient son pubis se faisant plus insistantes maintenant qu'il était face à l'objet de son désir.

Eren était installé en tailleurs contre la tête du lit simple, les yeux clos et la tête renversée en arrière. Il semblait serein et calme, comme s'il n'avait pas provoqué l'une des plus grosses crises que l'Île aux Démons n'ait connu depuis des années, comme si aucun de ses amis proches n'était décédé dans les feux de l'action.

Si Levi était allé rendre visite à cet Eren sensible de quinze ans, il y avait des années de cela, il l'aurait vu prostré et en larmes, suppliant quelqu'un, n'importe qui — probablement lui — de mettre fin à ses jours tant la culpabilité l'aurait meurtri.

Mais Eren avait grandi, changé, il était devenu dangereux ; peut-être un peu par sa faute.

La première fois que le caporal l'avait vu, il avait senti un frisson le secouer quand un feu avait brillé dans l'émeraude de ses iris.  
Ce n'était pas très longtemps après qu'Eren avait saisi son poignet pour le tirer contre lui en palpant nerveusement sa braguette. Levi l'avait laissé faire, d'abord amusé, puis plein d'empathie alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'il essayait de faire ; il avait vu de nombreuses femmes faire cela dans les bas-fonds, quand elles n'avaient pas de maris sur qui s'appuyer et qui cherchaient la protection d'hommes influents en se glissant dans leurs draps. Il avait trouvé cela touchant et avait caressé la tignasse chocolat alors qu'elle s'agitait activement sur ses parties intimes. Avec lui, Eren pensait mettre toutes ses chances de son côté, c'était _attendrissant_ à l'époque.

« Caporal... »

Eren avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait avec un curiosité feinte.

« Je ne pensais pas vous voir si tôt. »

Levi tissa une expression agacée sur son visage.

« Et quand exactement t'attendais-tu à me voir ?  
— Demain ? Après avoir dormi un peu. Je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous êtes épuisé. »

Levi eut un rictus moqueur.

« Petit merdeux, je te trouve bien présomptueux. »

Eren esquissa un sourire, puis posa son crâne contre la tête de lit, faisant glisser une mèche hors de son élastique. Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Donc, finit par demander le plus jeune, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important que ça ne puisse pas attendre une nuit de repos ? Seul, en plus ? »

Levi ne répondit rien et ne bougea pas, les yeux toujours rivés sur son interlocuteur.

Un sourire se glissa lentement sur les lèvres d'Eren alors qu'il proposa :

« Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas descendu ici pour me parler d'affaires militaires ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit quand il ne reçut qu'un silence pour seule réponse. Il se leva doucement en faisant grincer le lit, s'approcha de son supérieur et tendit une main à travers les barreaux en guise d'invitation.

Levi toisa les doigts détendus et immobiles et ne put s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil, sachant très bien la dimension sarcastique qu'avait ce geste ; il n'y avait pas d'invitation entre eux : dès qu'un besoin se faisait sentir, chez l'un ou chez l'autre, ils se poussaient dans l'ombre d'un entrepôt et réglaient leur besogne sans cérémonie.

Le caporal détourna les yeux une seconde avant d'attraper vivement le poignet d'Eren et de le tirer d'un coup sec. Le titan fut précipité en avant et le bas de son visage entra en collision avec une des barres de fer qui l'enfermait. Levi utilisa la prise qu'il avait sur son bras pour se lever avec fluidité et se rapprocha, maintenant toujours le brun contre le métal.

« Jaeger, fait ton malin encore une fois et tu le regretteras, siffla-t-il. Je suis certain que même ton imagination ne peut concevoir ce qui t'arriverais. »

Eren, sa main libre agrippée au barreau comme un noyé à un bouée, esquissa les prémices d'un sourire, les dents teintées de rouge alors que sa lippe ouverte laissait couler un filet de sang sur son menton ; de la vapeur s'en échappait déjà en grésillant.

Levi le saisit par le col de son chandail et le tira vers lui, en s'assurant cette fois qu'il ne se cogne plus contre la séparation. Il regarda le jeune homme à son niveau, lâcha son poignet et passa un pouce répugné sous ses lèvres pour effacer le carmin qui s'était permis de le tâcher. Ce n'était pas le genre de fluide corporelle qu'il était prêt à partager avec qui que ce soit.

« Ouvre la bouche, ordonna le gradé. Mords moi et je t'arraches la mâchoire. »

Eren s'exécuta sagement en renversant légèrement la tête en arrière et révélant des dents désormais blanches et éclatantes.  
Le plus âgé présenta son pouce à l'entrée de sa bouche et pressa doucement son extrémité contre sa langue brûlante.

« Maintenant, nettoie-moi ce bordel. »

Le châtain feula en faisant rouler le doigt contre son membre humide, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son supérieur, un goût de fer qui glissait dans sa gorge. Levi affichait une expression de satisfaction intense en voyant Eren se plier à ces caprices ; cela suffit à étirer de contentement les lèvres du titan.

Ackerman retira son pouce alors que les lèvres d'Eren se refermaient sur lui — ce qui lui valu une moue désapprobatrice — et crocheta le menton du plus jeune. Presque prudemment, Levi se rapprocha et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne, avec la délicatesse d'une caresse, comme pour s'assurer du consentement de son partenaire. Le prisonnier fit son possible pour ajouter de la pression à ce baiser trop léger pour être familier, mouvement qui n'était certainement pas facilité, entre la prise tenace qu'avait le caporal sur sa mâchoire et les barres de fer qui encadraient son visage. Il tentait tant bien que mal d'approfondir l'échange, et geignit en sentant qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Eren sentit un rictus contre ses lèvres, avant que son col ne soit lâché pour que les bras puissants de son supérieur entourent sa taille, le coinçant davantage contre le métal. Le caporal passa une langue déterminée sur la lippe du jeune homme, impatient qu'il lui autorise l'accès à son antre brûlante ; le châtain ne le fit pas attendre longtemps, laissant ses mains explorer le dos de l'homme aux yeux anthracites, de la base de la nuque jusqu'au creux des reins. Il laissa ses mains lentement glisser jusqu'à apprécier le rebondis des fesses de son supérieur, avant de sentir avec curiosité un renflement dans l'une de ses poches. Il y glissa deux doigts et en retira une petite boîte en voyant que Levi ne réagissait pas à son exploration.

En sentant glisser de son pantalon ce qu'il avait amené, Ackerman se sépara de son partenaire et le laissa retirer le couvercle entre eux. Il sentait dans les yeux d'Eren qu'il avait compris de quoi il s'agissait et le plus jeune ne pu empêcher un sourire espiègle de murir sur sa bouche.

La boîte métallique contenait un onguent qu'Hanji avait refilé à Levi des mois de cela, censé hydrater et assouplir sa peau mature. Le caporal avait évidemment eu l'envie de le lui faire avaler ; il s'était contenté de le lui jeter au visage et de tourner les talons. Pourtant, quelques jours plus tard, il l'avait trouvé posé près du lavabo, dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Dépité, il l'avait mis de côté, mais comptait maintenant en faire bonne usage ce soir.

« Vire les fringues et commence à te préparer. »

Levi se détourna pour attraper les clés suspendues au mur adjacent alors qu'Eren s'allégeait de ses couches avec précipitation.

En ouvrant la cellule avec un raclement métallique, le caporal découvrit avec engouement que le titan s'était positionné à quatre pattes sur le lit et laissait ses mains enduites d'onguent glisser entre ses jambes. En voyant Eren ainsi penché en avant, qui se soumettait totalement à son autorité, Levi se sentit parcouru d'un grand frisson brûlant.

Il laissa les clés tomber dans un tintement bruyant — que Jaeger ignora totalement — et fit passer sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête, sans prendre la peine de la boutonner.

Le caporal s'approcha doucement de son subalterne, presque prudemment, comme s'il craignait d'attraper Eren par les hanches et de s'enfoncer brutalement entre ses parois ardentes s'il ne prenait pas le temps de se retenir. Son érection tendait douloureusement l'avant de son pantalon, mais il se dissuada de le retirer immédiatement.

Le plus jeune des deux avait enfoui son visage dans le seul oreiller qui lui était donné, les dents agrippés à la taie pour taire les gémissements impatients qui montaient alors qu'il se donnait de l'ampleur. Il glapit bruyamment en sentant une main sur la rondeur de son derrière et feula alors que l'homme écarta son poignet et le renversa sur le côté. Levi s'assit sur le lit, un genou plié sous lui, le dos bien droit ; il agrippa le la cuisse droite de son partenaire et la tira vers lui jusqu'à que la jambe d'Eren repose en partie sur son épaule.

Avec un rictus espiègle, il embrassa le mollet du jeune homme, laissa ses dents racler contre la peau ferme, tout en tendant la main vers le pot d'onguent qui était posé sur le matelas. Il s'en couvrit allégrement les doigts, les yeux plantés dans ceux d'Eren, brûlants d'impatience.

Le titan retint son souffle alors qu'il introduisait son premier doigts et s'activait à le préparer ; il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, son érection poussait contre la toile de son pantalon dans des frictions stimulantes et terriblement frustrantes. Son cadet n'était pas vraiment dans un état plus avantageux : sa verge était tendu contre ses abdominaux, gonflée d'avidité, et il soupirait bruyamment, en coordination avec les mouvements de son supérieur.

En ajoutant un autre doigt, Levi chercha le point où il savait qu'il enverrait Eren à un autre niveau. Sans trop d'hésitation — c'était une chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire et dont il avait pris une bonne maîtrise avec le temps — il stimula sa prostate délicatement et la réaction de son partenaire ne le déçut pas.

Le jeune homme essaya d'avaler le petit cri qui le secoua alors qu'il tendait tous ses muscles en essayant de se rapprocher du corps brûlant de son supérieur.

Levi ne put s'empêcher de sourire, flatté par les yeux voilés de désir qu'Eren posait sur lui, la respiration presque haletante à la simple idée du plaisir à venir. Il reprit l'exercice de plus belle, complimentant le plaisir de son partenaire du tendre de ses doigts, s'agrippant à la cuisse ferme posé contre son buste jusqu'à y dessiner des croissants à l'aide de ses ongles.

Le plus jeune se sentait frappé par une succession de vagues grisantes, ébranlé par l'intensité que Levi lui accordait. Des moments comme celui-ci étaient rares ; le caporal ne prenait que très rarement l'initiative de le préparer aussi soigneusement ; il avait davantage l'habitude de sexe brutal et sans réel prélude et ne s'en plaignait pas — Eren avait toujours apprécié un peu de douleur dans ces échanges. Mais ce genre d'intimité n'était pas négative et le titan baignait dans la chaleur que cela lui procurait.

Presque instinctivement, sa main glissa le long de son torse et vint tirer sur l'ourlet du pantalon qui les séparait encore ; la prise que Levi avait sur sa jambe se resserra, le faisant presque saigner. Il se bagarra maladroitement avec le bouton et la braguette jusqu'à les faire céder, et posa sa main contre le dernier morceau de tissu qui les séparait, soupirant en sentant la raideur de son érection contre sa paume. Il libéra sa verge gonflée et l'enferma dans une prise délicate, laissant sa main remonter avec exaltation sur toute sa longueur.

Levi grogna et ferma les yeux en renversant sa tête en arrière, appréciant pleinement la délivrance dont il avait tant besoin.

« Eren, à quatre pattes. Maintenant, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. »

Son cadet en glapit presque de joie et reprit sa position initiale, la respiration écourtée par l'attente. Le gradé se redressa jusqu'à être à genoux entre les chevilles de son subordonné, s'enduisant généreusement d'onguent.

Eren ne se préoccupa pas de retenir un gémissement lorsque Levi se présenta à son entrée, tendu d'impatience. Le caporal caressa les hanches du prisonnier, griffant la peau jusqu'à laisser des traces, se délectant d'avance du plaisir brutal qui allait les emporter. Il aimait voir son cadet gigoter de hâte en sachant qu'il le libérerait bientôt de son appétit libidineux et s'amusait à glisser sa verge gonflée contre les rondeurs de son fessier — ce qui lui valut une plainte aiguë.

« Caporal... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ce qu'il comptait dire, Levi l'avait pénétré d'un mouvement du bassin fluide, laissant ce qu'il avait de voix se tordre dans un glapissement surpris. Son supérieur ne bougea pas, agréablement entouré par cette chaleur moite, attendant sans un mot qu'Eren se soit habitué à la sensation. Ce dernier tremblait presque et sentait sous-amour propre fondre et s'évaporer ; il était prêt à supplier et pleurer pour que cette sensation délicieuse dure encore.

Il porta une main frémissante jusqu'à la cuisse de Levi et la tapota maladroitement.

Il pouvait presque sentir le rictus satisfait que Levi arborait.

Le plus âgé des deux comprit le message. Avec une lenteur lascive, il se retira presque entièrement avant de lancer ses hanches en avant ; elles rencontrèrent la chair d'Eren en une collision exquise. Ils grognèrent en symphonie, le titan agrippant ses mains à la tête de lit pour ne pas se faire entraîner par la force de leurs ébats et son supérieur se stabilisant en empoignant son bassin. Levi pressait la chair sous ses mains et remonta légèrement ses paumes pour arquer davantage le dos de son subalterne.

Il ne perdit pas davantage de temps, et reprit le cours des choses d'une poussée vers l'avant. Il appréciait la vue qu'il avait d'Eren alors qu'il faisait grimper l'intensité de ses va-et-vient ; la façon dont les muscles de son dos se tendaient sous l'effort de le maintenir en position, les vaguelettes qui remontaient ses reins suite à l'énergie qu'il poussait vers lui, les mèches qui tombaient de son demi chignon et rebondissaient contre ses tempes. Chaque fois que Levi envoyait son bas-ventre vers lui, Eren venait à sa rencontre, l'accueillant avec un claquement délicieusement obscène. Le caporal n'était pas sûr qu'il le fasse consciemment, le cadet pantelait et ne sauvait pas sa respiration en gémissant ouvertement. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, lui-même était submergé par une chaleur brûlante qui glissait de son pubis, remontait le long de son torse, s'enroulant autour de sa colonne vertébrale avec délice et voilait ses iris anthracites de luxure.

Avec un grognement, il se pencha sur Eren, laissant ses lèvres placer une série de baisers sur l'omoplate du jeune homme, sans ternir l'intensité de ses efforts. Ses dents saisirent un morceau de peau et jouèrent un peu avec, avant d'appuyer plus fortement dans la chair pour laisser une marque ; Eren glapit.

« Levi, je veux t'em... »

Encore une fois, il ne put terminer sa phrase ; Levi avait saisit une poignée de ses cheveux — faisant définitivement tomber l'élastique qui maintenant encore un certain ordre — et tirait cruellement dessus. Eren suivit immédiatement le mouvement et s'en retrouva arqué dans une position douloureuse.

« Eren, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? siffla-t-il. »

Il entendit le garçon geindre avant qu'il ne tourne la tête malgré son crâne lancinant et tenta de presser ses lèvres contre celles de son supérieur. Il n'atteignit que leur commissure et feula quand Levi tira d'un coup sec sur ses longueurs.

« Caporal... » Il haletait — de désir ou de douleur, lui-même n'en était pas sûr. « Je vous en prie... Je veux vous embrasser. »

Levi s'arrêta une seconde pour considérer la proposition ; une seconde d'immobilité bien trop frustrante d'après Eren.

« Très bien, Eren. »

Sa voix était rauque à cause de l'effort, mais toujours aussi séduisante.

Il se retira immédiatement de la chaleur brûlante qui l'entourait, entraînant une plainte presque muette de la part d'Eren, juste avant de retourner le jeune homme en le jetant sur son dos, relevant ses hanches en le saisissant par le dessous des genoux et le pénétrant avec une vigueur nouvelle.

Le plus jeune hoqueta en enroulant tous ses membres autour du corps luisant de son supérieur, animé de mouvements voluptueux qui ravissait Eren de sa voix. Les mains qu'il avait posé dans son dos se firent insistantes et griffèrent alors que le besoin de baisers remontait dans sa poitrine. Il tendit le cou pour rencontrer le tissu tendre alors que Levi montait contre son buste dans un aller.

Les doigts du plus jeune remontèrent contre le crâne de son supérieur, caressant d'abord les cheveux drus à la base de sa nuque, puis se plongeant dans les longueurs soyeuses. Des mèches noires comme la nuit se répandaient sur son front et venaient s'y coller ; Eren les écarta d'une phalange habile alors qu'il venait chercher un nouveau baiser.

Dans cette nouvelle position qui autorisait plus de tendresses, ils prirent un peu de temps à retrouver un rythme qui les satisfaisait tous les deux ; une fois que ce fut fait, leurs baisers se firent plus brutaux, violents, faisant jouer langues, lèvres et dents dans un ballet embrasé.

La pièce résonnait de grognements rauques et des grincements du bois alors que leurs corps ondulaient contre le matelas. Eren saisissait ce qu'il pouvait de chair sous ses doigts et essayait de s'accrocher à un semblant de réalité alors que la brûlure du plaisir s'accumulait en vague dans son bas-ventre.

« Caporal... lâcha-t-il comme une plainte. »

Il suffit d'un regard à Eren pour qu'il se sache compris ; les yeux de Levi semblaient plus sombres que d'habitude, comme les nuages noirs qui menacent avant la tempête.

La main qu'il utilisait pour se maintenir en équilibre au-dessus d'Eren glissa entre eux, jusqu'à effleurer la verge du plus jeune qui tressauta sous son geste. Il la prit fermement entre ses doigts et entreprit de satisfaire son cadet, travaillant minutieusement la cadence entre ses coups de bassins et les caresses qu'il faisait monter et descendre sur sa virilité. Eren, déjà pantelant, se mit à haleter, se cramponnant aux épaules de son supérieur tout en cherchant maladroitement à l'embrasser.

Levi était une fournaise prête à exploser, chaque coup de hanches le précipitait dangereusement vers une libération édénique. Il sentait que son subordonné n'était plus très loin de l'orgasme non plus, s'il en jugeait par l'amas gémissant qui le tirait désespérément contre lui. Le caporal se rapprocha gracieusement pour un baiser langoureux avant de s'écarter totalement et entreprendre de les faire tous les deux voler en éclats.

La distance qu'il avait prise lui permettait davantage d'ampleur dans ses mouvements et ils hoquetèrent tous deux. Levi s'enfonçait brutalement dans cette chaleur ardente, pour se retirer quasi immédiatement. Il appuyait ses va-et-vient de gémissements rauques et soutenus, s'enfouissant avec ardeur dans cette étroitesse accueillante.

Finalement, l'orgasme cueillit Eren le premier et il se répandit contre son estomac dans un tressautement, les mains agrippés aux draps sur lesquels ils étaient allongés, balayant ce qui lui restait de conscience en un cri presque surpris. Il eut l'impression de devenir aveugle un moment avant que le visage de Levi ne lui revienne soudainement, alors qu'il se retirait brutalement de son cadet pour jouir sur son torse après quelques rapides frictions de sa main.

Le caporal s'affaissa entre les cuisses d'Eren, le souffle court et trempé de sueur. Il jeta un regard à son subordonné qui le dévisageait avec un sourire satisfait et repoussa sa frange vers l'arrière d'une main à peine tremblante.

« Ca... faisait longtemps. »

Eren hocha la tête et son sourire s'agrandit. Il savait que la brume post-coïtal rendait Levi presque tendre et s'amusa de le voir caresser doucement sa cuisse en se penchant sur lui pour lui ravir un baiser — chaste, sans besoin. Le titan passa une main dans les mèches ébènes et les tira vers lui pour offrir ses lèvres entre-ouvertes et sa langue curieuse. Il sentit la bouche de son partenaire se ceindre d'un sourire amusé avant de rendre la pareille et de reprendre un ballet endiablé, sans se soucier de la semence qui venait se coller à son propre estomac.

Levi finit par se séparer sans laisser trop de choix à son cadet et Eren comprit aux yeux clairs qu'il croisa que le moment de douceur était arrivé à sa fin. Il soupira discrètement et se redressa sur ses coudes alors que le caporal rejoignait le lavabo.

Ackerman fit couler un filet d'eau, s'attendant vraisemblablement à ce qu'elle soit chaude. Après plus d'une minute d'attente, il grogna quelques insultes dans sa barbe et entreprit de s'en asperger jusqu'à arriver à un niveau de propreté qui lui semblait décent. Il se saisit d'une serviette propre — il y en avait une petite pile pliée sous le lavabo, courtoisie d'Hanji — et l'humidifia. Il retourna ensuite auprès d'Eren qui le regardait sans un mot, les yeux encore brillant du plaisir qui l'avait submergé.

« Tiens. » Levi lui donna la serviette. « C'est froid, il n'y a pas de putain d'eau chaude dans ce merdier. »

Eren ricana et s'employa à effacer les rubans opalins qui maculaient son ventre.

« C'est-à-dire que l'endroit n'est pas fait pour mon confort. »

Une fois qu'il se sentit suffisamment débarbouillé il tendit le tissu à Levi — qui le reprit avec un dégoût mal caché — et s'enfonça dans son oreiller.

« Je vais te faire apporter des draps propres, tu ferais mieux de t'habiller avant de t'endormir. »

Eren souffla — une sorte de rire débuté et trop vite écourté — à l'idée d'être découvert nu suite au passage du caporal.

« Quel scandale ça ferait !  
— Penses-tu ? Je ne connais personne dans ce bâtiment capable de lancer une rumeur sur moi. »

L'assurance roulait dans le gris de ses iris. Et si Eren n'avait pas été Eren, il aurait eu du mal à soutenir ce regard ; n'importe qui aurait eu envie de détourner les yeux et se réfugier sous ses draps. Il déglutit et son supérieur se détourna.

Levi s'habilla bien plus vite qu'il ne s'était retiré de ses vêtements — à la plus grande déception du châtain, et lança son pantalon au prisonnier qui commençait déjà somnoler.

« Eren, habille-toi avant que je te botte les fesses. »

Le prisonnier s'exécuta en grommelant, se contorsionnant sur son lit jusqu'à ce que l'ourlet embrasse ses hanches. Il roula ensuite sur le côté, la tête maintenue par sa paume pour regarder le caporal ramasser les clés qu'il avait précédemment laisser tomber et s'extirper de la cellule sans un autre mot. Lorsqu'il entendit le tintement qui indiquait qu'il était à nouveau enfermé, Levi leva vers lui un regard satisfait et sembla content de le voir couvert.

« Bonne nuit, Eren. »

Eren pinça ses lèvres entre elles, ravala l'insatisfaction de le voir partir si vite et répondit :

« Bonne nuit, Caporal. »

Le brun accrocha les clés au mur adjacent et remonta à la surface d'une foulée rapide. Il s'arrêta au bureau des gardes — où il retrouva l'homme chargé de surveiller Eren qui somnolait encore — et demanda des draps propres pour le détenu. Le reste de son trajet jusqu'à ses quartiers se déroula sans encombre.

Il s'écroula sur son lit, soudainement épuisé. Il songea à une douche — la rapide toilette qu'il avait expédié dans la cellule n'était vraiment pas en accord avec ses critères — mais l'engourdissement était délicieux et il se sentait couler dans ses couvertures. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quand il pensa qu'il serait encore à se débattre avec son insomnie si Eren n'avait pas été là. Il devrait le remercier pour ça.

Peut-être la prochaine fois.

* * *

Bon sang, je n'ai aucune idée si c'est lisible, si je ne me suis pas trompé sur le grade de Levi, si c'est cohérent et Dieu seul sait quand je serai capable d'avoir des personnages fidèles à leur caractère. Aussi, j'utilise beaucoup trop de participe présent (je blâme l'Anglais et le présent en ING). Mais bon, après tout, ce n'est qu'un PWP, donc je ne me casse pas trop la tête avec ça. J'espère juste que vous avez apprécié le voyage, même un tout petit peu.

Essayer de faire un lemon poli c'est pas facile-facile.

Bon sang, je suis certaine qu'on peut écrire du sexe bien sanglant avec le Riren. CA ME DONNE DES IDEES HORRIBLES.


End file.
